The soundtrack of my life
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Remember "all hell breaks loose"? this is it, from Prue's point of view with some changes, songfic must likely, please read and review!
1. In my life

In my life  
  
It was a sunny morning when Prudence Halliwell woke up, usually she was smiling today, however, the expression on her face showed anxiety, this won't be a normal day at all she was feeling the urge to go check on her sisters, and so she did. Carefully she went into Piper's room, Leo wasn't there, and she was glad so she could see her sister, she loved her deeply, always sweet and kind, so fragile Piper was, Prue never got tired of protecting her there was nothing she won't do for her and yet she was proud of all she got, she got married to an angel, literally, and she was going to be fine" she kissed her forehead and went out looking for Phoebe.  
  
There she was looking like a little girl, with Cole's picture as a teddy bear, that was worrying Prue a lot actually, Cole had proven to bee good and even when Prue trusted him deeply, she was worried by the fact that she was capable of doing anything for him including risking her life and go to where he was, yet she couldn't blame her, she was after all risking all for love, something Prue was looking to feel, a love so strong enough to break every barrier... She went out of Phoebe's room  
  
Prue smiled going down to the basement, she checked her pictures, everything was looking great she sat on the stairs thinking on how much her life had changed the last 3 years, she was proud of all that she did and nevertheless she was finally in peace with the lost of her mother, the change of work, being single and protecting everyone, at least her life now had a propose there was however something she was longing for, and it seemed lost....find love , yet she had found it, but lost it due to the crap, I mean the craft... Andrew Trudeau. The love of her life, reappeared only for a moment, she smiled thinking on him, "till we meet again" he said....she pulled her secret album, pictures she took and meant something special for her, and there he was in high school looking so awesome...there was another pics of her grams, her sisters, she was happy her whole life was there.....she could hear far far away a song she closed her eyes to hear better, and the song was so accurate at the moment..  
There are places I remember all my life,  
  
Though some have changed,  
  
Some forever, not for better,  
  
Some have gone and some remain.  
  
All these places had their moments  
  
With lovers and friends I still can recall.  
  
Some are dead and some are living.  
  
In my life I've loved them all.  
  
But of all these friends and lovers,  
  
There is no one compares with you,  
  
And these mem'ries lost their meaning  
  
When I think of love as something new.  
  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
  
For people and things that went before,  
  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
  
In my life I'll love you more.  
  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
  
For people and things that went before,  
  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
  
In my life I'll love you more.  
  
In my life I'll love you more. Right it was..... that was the soundtrack of her life at that very moment, in her basement, her safe basement....she was ready to go up and have some coffee.. 


	2. draggin the line

Once in the kitchen Prue poured herself a nice cup of coffee she threw a heavy sigh and was about to turn on the tv but she decided to turns on the radio instead there was an interesting old song that made Prue smirk  
  
[1]Makin' a livin' the old hard way  
  
Takin' and givin' by day by day  
  
I dig snow and rain and the bright sunshine  
  
Draggin' The Line  
  
My dog Sam eats purple flowers  
  
Ain't got much, but what we got's ours  
  
We dig snow and rain and the bright sunshine  
  
Draggin' The Line  
  
(Draggin' The Line)  
  
Draggin' The Line  
  
(Draggin' The Line)  
  
I feel fine, I'm talkin' 'bout peace of mind  
  
I'm gonna take my time, I'm gettin' the good sign  
  
Draggin' The Line  
  
(Draggin' The Line)  
  
Draggin' The Line  
  
(Draggin' The Line)  
  
Lovin' the free and feelin spirit of  
  
hugging a tree  
  
when you get near it.  
  
Diggin' snow and rain and the bright sunshine  
  
Draggin' The Line  
  
(Draggin' The Line)  
  
Draggin' The Line  
  
(Draggin' The Line)  
  
Indeed she was dragging the line living for her craft and trying to survive most likely ..that brought her back to that weird feeling but before she could think of it Piper came in Morning Prue how are you?"  
  
"morning sunshine, I just , " she stopped "I'm fine, enjoying the coffee.... Leo went to work ?"  
  
"yes, he did actually, staff meeting, something big I can tell!"  
  
Phoebe came into the kitchen giggling she jumped to the table Prue smiled, suddenly she saw the little Phoebe jumping to the table to have cookies, it was so cute it made her sister smile  
  
Phoebe took out a part of the morning paper and suddenly blinked and gasped Prue's heart leapt as she knew what it meant, her sister was now having a premonition the every day work was about to start.. all she could do was hopping Cole wasn't involved.  
  
Phoebe said "A doctor, killed by a demon in the middle of the hospital"  
  
So soon? It morning for crying out loud" Piper pouted  
  
But Prue just sighed perhaps that was what she feared "Ok Phoebe when will it happen? "noon I believe " "fine we got time eat and get dress I'll go check on the book, meet me in the attic" she ran exited to the attic ----------------------- [1] a 1 hit by Tommy James The Shondells, written by James/King. R.E.M.'s 9 version appeared on the soundtrack to "Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me") and the first chapter song is in my life by the beatles 


	3. Everybody wants to rule the world

Prue opened the attic door heading for the Book of Shadows, anxiety bumping inside her why was this feeling still trying to emerge she felt trapped, she wanted to run badly, yet she couldn't she had to do what it was expected from her . she took a deep breath before surrender to the book her next door neighbour was playing his stereo out loud She covered her face " that's sooo not helping my nervous system" she hissed but actually it did help her as she heard the song feeling empathy and releasing some stress  
  
Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while sleep  
We will find you  
Acting on your best behaviour  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Say that you'll never never never need it  
One headline why believe it ?  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
  
True, in more ways than one " Prue nodded, The book opened itself on the page that pointed an ugly demon named Shax It really looked creepy of all creatures in the book and Prue was the sister who knew it best this was the very first one who inspired fear on her but she knew perfectly there was no way out .  
  
Phoebe came in "Prue I saw it again is a huge .."  
  
"demon with blue grey skin and lousy hairstyle?" Prue interrupted her  
  
"Yes, how can you tell?" "Well the book opened in this page his name is Shax, he does look powerful  
  
"OH Great " Phoebe said as she approached her sister and the book "Well at least there's a spell on it  
  
"yeah" Prue said, "however, I don't think its wise to cast it somewhere else I daresay we're more powerful in here, where did your premonition happen?"  
  
Phoebe sighed "I don't know, a parking lot underground, the hospital, perhaps?"  
  
"well, its worth to try, we'll get the doctor and will bring him in here?"  
  
"You got a plan!" Phoebe nodded  
  
Piper came in "did I hear the word plan?" She asked concerned "yes, we'll bringing the innocent here and we vanquish the demon when he comes after him"  
  
"ok we take my car" Piper said "Fine on our way go"  
  
they left the mannor, Prue's feeling growing stronger 


	4. Dust in the wind

Excuse me, demonic?" Doctor Griffiths blinked but the sisters ignored him  
  
Piper kept telling to Phoebe :vanquish him, that would be a good thing to know, and do not get side tracked with the Cole potion thingy because the only ones we are concerned about saving right now is ourselves. Phoebe turned and headed up the stairs But What Pi0per said caught ¨Prue s attention  
  
okay, what Cole potion? Ah, he told her that he only killed because some demon cast a spell on him. How naive is that?" Piper rolled her eyes I thought she was over him? Prue frowned Apparently not. Doctor Griffith interrupted What the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my life's in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons and witches. Who the hell are you people?" Prue 's heart was bumping fast she decide to be straight and tell him the truth regardless if he believe her or not Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save. : They? " the doctor blinked Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was the Source's assassin." Prue's blood boiling The doctor looked at them as if he was understanding Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her. He laughed But anxiety was taking over Prue : O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but...She stopped,, chills on her spine What?" Piper asked looking concerned Prue's heart leapt : I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? Alright, alright, I'm coming!" He sister replied from the stairs A tornado of wind made his way through the front door. Breaking it with violence : Phoebe!" Piper and Prue yelled at once Piper scared Prue worried about her The tornado flied through the foyer and knocked Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder was heard, and the tornado calmed down revealing Shax He was a tall demon and was gray all over. Gray long hair, gray skin, gray unbuttoned shirt and gray long pants. DEAR GOD" the doctor cried as it approached . NO! Prue yelled as she got up off the floor and pushed the Doctor out of the way. Shax threw an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashed straight through a wall. Prue opened her eyes and fond herself in a different place from the manor a peaceful forest away from time and space so she felt, she heard a song far away and sang along I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moment's gone.  
  
All my dreams pass before my eyes in curiosity.  
  
Dust in the wind.  
  
All they are is dust in the wind.  
  
Same old song.  
  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea.  
  
All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see.  
  
Dust in the wind.  
  
All we are is dust in the wind. Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky.  
  
It slips away and all your money wont another minute buy.  
  
Dust in the wind.  
  
All we are is dust in the wind.  
  
Dust in the wind.  
  
Everything is dust in the wind Prue saw then a silhouette of someone she knew earlier that year, and she hated for long but now she feared and perhaps the angel of death felt that because he greeted her "blessed be, fear not, Prue, "You still have a chance I'm just here to remind you that death isn't the ultimate evil, and , as you just sang, nothing lasts forever..  
  
Prue stood there considering the point..... everything fainted she heard a familiar couple of voices Ahh, what happened?" Piper's voice grew clearer You guys almost died, that's what happened. Yeah, well, what else is new?" Prue knew she was back, even when she couldn't remember exactly what happened she knew there was something about to go wrong Oh, where's Shax?" she asked Phoebe sighed in relief and then began to explain Well, I tried to use the vanquishing spell on him but I think it just wounded him. He turned into the wind. Prue understood it blew up Maybe the spell needs more than one witch to have it's full impact. Okay, come on. She got up and then helped Piper up, the last one frowned Come on? Where? To find him so we can finish him off while he's still hurt. " She turned to Phoebe " Look, you just stay here with Griffiths, alright. If Shax comes back, say the spell to fend him off, okay? Ow. Come on. Prue lead Piper outside. She wasn't talking, she just wanted that feeling to go away Maybe Phoebe hurt him worse than we thought?" Piper suggested, but the eldest sister shook her head. No, he's gotta be around here somewhere, he wouldn't leave without getting what he came for. Do you really think he'd attack us in broad day light? Evil is usually more insidious than that. But Prue stopped her heart leapt as she stopped Piper ( Ah, okay, shh. What? The tornado come up behind them. They turned around and gasped. The tornado died down and Shax appeared again. He threw an energy ball at them, and Prue deflected it back with her power. Without stopping to think It hit him but didn't harm him. Blow this! Piper said as she held out her hands and attempted to blow him up Shax vanished Okay, is he dead?" Piper said in awe Well, we didn't really say the spell." Prue blinked, she wasn't feeling relief, on the contrary, she was feeling worse  
  
Well, maybe we won't have to. We don't always. We're lucky nobody saw us." She said once she realized they were in the street. Prue sighed Alright, let's just get back to Phoebe. Come on. Back to me, back to me, back to me." A reporter said from the other side of the street Okay, um, I'm not exactly sure what just happened, but whatever it was, you saw it here... live. 


	5. it's my life

Piper and Prue went back home where Phoebe and the doctor were waiting for them, as soon as Phoebe saw her sisters she sighed in relief The sisters went to the conservatory to explain the doctor all that had happened " Now you understand why you have to keep this a secret? Why you can't tell anyone about us, about what you saw today." Phoebe was happy to explain Prue nodded " If others knew, we wouldn't be able to do what we do anymore. We wouldn't be able to help future innocents like we helped you." The doctor was having a whole mental revolution but one thing he got clear, there was a good reason for keep that as a secret "No, I understand. I mean, I don't understand everything. Demons, witches, the Source. So much for being an atheist. Your secret is safe with me." "Thank you." The sisters sighed in relief "No, thank you. You saved my life, the least I can do is protect yours." The doctor said apparently honest " Okay, I'll walk you to the door." Phoebe smiled feeling satisfied the way things went, Prue wasn't that sure and she was happy when Leo orbed back in "How'd it go?" the whitelighter asked "We dodged another bullet." Piper smiled happy "Yeah, with him maybe." Prue couldn't help it, he instincts were killing her "What do you mean?" Leo frowned "I don't know, I mean, something still bothers me about the way that we vanquished Shax. Like, I'm not so sure we really did." " What do you mean? He screamed, he went poof, just like they all do. Third demon in a row, by the way, that I vanquished with my new power, but who's counting?" Piper said really proud as Phoebe came back in Prue however kept pushing " Right, but if that's all that we needed, then why was there a vanquishing spell in the book? I mean, hasn't that always meant that our individual powers weren't enough?" " Except the book was written by witches with less powers than you guys have. They needed the spells." Leo tried to soothe her, it didn't work. "Ah, you know, Leo, can you just check to make sure, please? With the Elders?" Her anxiety was growing some regret and anguish spiced it " No problem." The whitelighter didn't see the emotional jamboree inside his charged, however he orbed out " If you ask me, I think you're being paranoid. We kicked Shax's ass. We bad." Piper said still proud Prue forced a smile, she didn't want to alarm her sisters and she wasn't willing to admit that morning she woke up feeling something strange inside her as if her life was about to change dramatically, she just said "Yes, you're probably right." " Then I'm hoping you won't need me around here for a while" Phoebe interrupted in her own world of hope ". I wanna try a new potion on Cole. One that'll reverse the spell that turned him bad in the first place." " Phoebe..." Piper rolled her eyes "I'm not looking for your approval, Piper, just your support." Prue repressed a snort, deep down she was proud and jealous, if she could, she would gladly go and bring Andy back from the dead, but no there was no chance , and Andy wasn't Cole, that worried Prue, her sister was willing to go to hell, literally " Well, Phoebe, it's sort of hard to give you support when you're just setting yourself up to get hurt again." She simply expressed knowing that there was no way to stop Phoebe "Cole is good inside, I know it. And if dark magic did this to him, then how come white magic can't save him? I can't just turn my back, I have to try." Phoebe's voice was hopeful and again Prue heard a song out loud This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
  
You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud  
  
It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life "What do you want us to do?" Piper asked knowing what Prue knew "I want you to use the magic to magic spell to send me down there. I reworded it to make it work. " She said handing Piper a piece of paper "Uh, Phoebe, that's awfully dangerous. If something goes wrong we won't be able to contact each other." Piper's comment dragged Prue away from the song "I'll be safe, I'll be with Cole. And he'll bring me back, so don't worry about that." "You're banking a lot on that little potion of yours, you know." Prue commented "No, I'm not. I'm banking on Cole." Phoebe begged Prue with eyes full of hope, the song grew louder This is for the ones who stood their ground  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
  
Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life! It was Phoebe's life actually, and Prue was longing to stand for herself, how could she stop her? Prue obliged chanting with Piper, she waved Phoebe goodbye, thinking that might the last time she saw her baby sister 


	6. Devils radio

Prue's feeling of lack of time and danger grew once Phoebe was gone she went out to find something, a lost clue of what she was feeling, an explanation she was looking at the ground when Piper reached her  
  
"What did you expect to find?" " I don't know, something though." Prue retorted as she stood up "Well, demons don't usually leave footprints, remember?" Piper shrugged thinking Prue was overeacting "No, but sometimes they leave a residue when they've been vanquished. Something otherwise innocuous." She lost herself, why wasn't she able to feel relief? " Look, I just don't understand how we could vanquish such a powerful demon without a spell." " But frankly I'm more worried about Phoebe than Shax. We shouldn't have let her go." Piper scowled "Phoebe can take care of herself, Dr. Griffiths can't. " she gave up and confessed, a bit anyway "Look, Piper, I've had a bad feeling about this. I've had one all day. If there's one thing I've learned since becoming a witch, is to trust those feelings." They walked past a little girl standing in front of her house. " Hi." Piper greeted in a maternal voice The little girl's mother went up to her and quickly pulled her inside muttering "Come on, sweetie, stay away from them." It annoyed Piper but Prue kept wondering. They came into the house Prue was hearing the music again, she rolled her eyes at her neighbour, she however called to check on Griffiths, he was okay No, I understand. How long will he be in there? Okay, just have Dr. Griffiths call me as soon as possible. Alright, thanks. Bye. " She hung up."Okay, well, at least Griffiths is in surgery, for now. No way Shax will attack him in there. Okay, but what do we do then? We can't protect him indefinitely. Well, if I'm right we won't have to. I mean, Shax will attack sooner rather than later. We should go. " No, we should wait, for Leo. To see what he found out, especially with Phoebe gone. I mean, what if we need the power of three? The phone rang " Oh, maybe that's Griffiths." Said Prue picking up the phone." Hello? No, Darryl, just wait, slow down, okay. What?" ["What's all over it, Darryl?" she asked as the neighbour song grew louder Gossip, gossip  
  
Gossip, gossip  
  
I heard it in the night  
  
Words that thoughtless speak  
  
Like vultures swooping down below  
  
On the devil's radio  
  
I hear it through the day  
  
Airwaves gettin' filled  
  
With gossip broadcast to and fro  
  
On the devil's radio Oh yeah, gossip  
  
Gossip, oh yeah  
  
He's in the clubs and bars  
  
And never turns it down  
  
Talking about what he don't know  
  
On the devil's radio  
  
He's in your TV set  
  
Won't give it a rest  
  
That soul betraying so and so  
  
The devil's radio Prue and Piper looked at the TV in the kitchen. It's showing the footage of Prue and Piper vanquishing Shax. Oh my god! The footage changes to Elana and her cameraman in a car. Here we are approaching the home of where they allegedly live.  
  
Prue dropped the phone and covered her mouth in shock. on TV "Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. And you're gonna meet them live right here on KCSF." " What are we gonna do? Piper asked now really worried the song grew louder It's white and black like industrial waste  
  
Pollution of the highest degree  
  
You wonder why I don't hang out much  
  
I wonder how you can't see  
  
Outside the manor. Dozens of cameramen, reporters, etc. were standing on the sidewalk. Two vans parked on the street. Darryl pulled up in his car and got out. Reporters raced over to him. Reporter #1: Have you come to arrest them? Do you consider them dangerous? "No comment. He headed for the stairs and the reporters followed." I said no comment." He was pissed off Yeah, Prue, I'm at the door, open it up. " Would you like to make a statement?" the reporter asked as Prue opened the door " I said no comment.!" Darryl yelled  
  
": Miss Halliwell..." " Back off!" Prue snarled pulling Darryl in and shutting the door He's in the films and songs  
  
And on all your magazines  
  
It's everywhere that you may go  
  
The devil's radio  
  
Oh yeah, gossip  
  
Gossip, oh yeah  
  
Runs thick and fast, no one really sees  
  
Quite what bad it can do  
  
As it shapes you into something cold  
  
Like an Eskimo igloo " Isn't that illegal? Can't you do something about that?" Piper asked "Hey, killing somebody on live TV is pretty illegal too, you know." " Okay, it wasn't somebody, Darryl, it was a demon. And we're pretty sure we didn't kill him anyway." Prue said despaired "Do you wanna try telling them that?" Darry said sarcastic ": Ugh..." Prue slammed her head hearing the song It's all across our lives  
  
Like a weed it's spread  
  
'till nothing else has space to grow  
  
The devil's radio  
  
Can creep up in the dark  
  
Make us hide behind shades  
  
And buzzing like a dynamo  
  
The devil's radio  
  
(Gossip) oh yeah, (gossip) oh yeah  
  
(Gossip) gossip, (gossip) gossip  
  
Oh yeah, gossip I heard you on the secret wireless  
  
Gossip, oh yeah You know the devil's radio, child  
  
Gossip, gossip  
  
Gossip, gossip  
  
" Look," Darryl said " I've called for backup, but that's not gonna help for long. This thing's gonna get ugly fast." "We shouldn't have followed Shax into the street." Piper reproached Prue "We didn't have a choice, Piper." Prue tried to justify herself but it was screwed, they were exposed  
  
Can creep up in the dark  
  
Make us hide behind shades  
  
And buzzing like a dynamo  
  
The devil's radio  
  
(Gossip) oh yeah, (gossip) oh yeah  
  
(Gossip) gossip, (gossip) gossip  
  
Oh yeah, gossip I heard you on the secret wireless  
  
Gossip, oh yeah You know the devil's radio, child  
  
Gossip, gossip  
  
Gossip, gossip 


	7. With a little luck

" Sure, we could've let him kill our innocent. That would've been better, you think? All right, you know what? Let's not let this thing get between us, okay? We have enough problems as it is, please." Prue was loosing her patience "More than you know." Morris interrupted " The captain wants me to bring you in for questioning." Prue rolled her eyes exasperated " Right, Darryl, and what do we tell him? The truth?" But even when Darryl understood, he had fear, for him as much as for them "What are you gonna tell them? " he said as he pointed the people outside. His cell phone rang and he went to other room Captain  
  
" You know, maybe when Phoebe's done saving Cole, she can come back and save us." Prue said really pissed off at her baby sister at the moment. She felt a bit of hope when Leo orbed in " Hello, Leo, nice of you to orb in. Where have you been?" His wife scolded. But the whitelighter was pissed off as well "Trying to figure out how to get you out of this mess. It's pretty big news up there." It was war now, Prue couldn't believe it " Well, in case you hadn't noticed, it's pretty big news down here too" she added sarcastic ". Any suggestions?" " No, we're still working on it." Leo admitted sadly "Oh, well, by all means, tell them to take their time." An exasperated Piper argued. Leo on the other hand couldn't help showing himself upset " Well, they're not the ones that screwed up." "Excuse me, screwed up? We've been busting our wiccan butts for three years without getting caught. Don't we get credit for that?" Piper said indignant "Piper, you've been exposed. If we can't fix this it could undermine all the good that you've done and all the good that you're still destined to do." He was concerned thinking his wife didnt see how serious this was. Out of their argument Prue began to hear another song what was wrong with this neighbour? But actually she was enjoying it, she hear the song With A Little Luck, We Can Help It Out  
  
We Can Make This Whole Damn Thing Work Out  
  
With A Little Love, We Can Lay It Down  
  
Can't You Feel The Town Exploding?  
  
There Is No End To What We Can Do Together  
  
There Is No End, There Is No End  
  
The Wiliow Turns His Back On Inclement Weather  
  
And If He Can Do It, We Can Do It, Just Me And You  
  
" Well, maybe this is our destiny, maybe it's just not meant to be." Piper kept arguing "You don't believe that." Leo said more like ordering her "Don't I?" Piper challenged which brought Prue out of the song "I don't. I mean, look, this whole year has just been a series of tests, right? To see what we're made of. Well, maybe this is one more test. Which means we can't give up, alright? So while the Elders are figuring out what we're supposed to do, we still have work to do, okay?" "Dr. Griffiths? " Piper frowned "Yeah, if we don't catch him before he gets out of surgery, Shax will." She turned to Leo " Unless you know something we don't?" "No, you're right, your powers aren't enough to vanquish him. You'll need the three of you to say the spell." "Yeah, well, we only have two of us" Prue sighed " Don't ask, just orb us to the hospital, okay?" "I can't. The Elders won't let me." Leo explained " They don't wanna risk exposing Whitelighters too." Prue felt left out the song however grew louder  
  
And A Little Luck, We Can Clear It Up  
  
We Can Bring It In For A Landing  
  
With A Little Luck, We Can Turn It On  
  
There Can Be No Misunderstanding  
  
" Cowards!" Piper snarled as Darryl came back in "Fine," Prue sighed in the spur of the song "we'll just save him without your guys help. Let's go." "Whoa, Prue" Darryl tried to stop her " Prue. Even if you can save your innocent, that still doesn't save yourselves." "Yeah, I know that, Darryl, but first things first, alright? Try and buy us as much time as possible with your captain as you can. " She knew she was alone now, and feeling responsible, she sighed turning to Leo "And you, why don't you get back up there and White light a fire underneath your bosses butts." She rolled her eyes (And lead Piper to the back door  
  
There Is No End To What We Can Do Together  
  
There Is No End, There Is No End  
  
The Willow Turns His Back On Inclement Weather  
  
We Can Do It, Just Me And You  
  
With A Little Push, We Could Set It Off  
  
We Can Send It Rocketing Skywards  
  
With A Little Love, We Could Shake It Up  
  
Don't You Feel The Comet Exploding?  
  
With A Little Luck  
  
With A Little Luck  
  
With A Little Luck, A Little Luck, A Little Luck  
  
With A Little Luck  
  
With A Little Luck  
  
With A Little Luck, A Little Luck, A Little Luck 


End file.
